DMagic
by aicchan
Summary: Kehidupan dunia sihir yang penuh teknologi. Bagaimana kemajuan teknologi muggle membawa perubahan dalam hidup dua penyihir muda kita?
1. Chapter 1

D-Magic

(Digital Magic)

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship / Romance

A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Ambu San yang 'Tersenyumlah'. Dan setelah dapet ijin, jadi deh saia buat Dunia Sihir yang penuh dengan teknologi XD **No War** fic. Dan karena ini cuma twoshot, jadi alur akan sangat cepat sekali^^

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sekolah sihir ternama di Inggris Raya. Sebuah sekolah bagi para mereka yang mendapat anugrah dan memiliki kemampuan sihir. Para penyihir yang memiliki komunitas tersembunyi dari para muggle, manusia tanpa kemampuan sihir. Namun itu bukan berarti mereka sepenuhnya menutup diri dari para muggle. Di berbagai bidang, banyak sekali penyihir yang berhubungan dengan muggle, tentu dengan mereka yang telah terpilih, muggle yang tidak memiliki rasa iri dengan kelebihan para penyihir. Dan berkat kerjasama yang terjalin itu, dunia sihir pun kini membuka diri dengan kemajuan muggle di bidang teknologi...

"Sirius!! Cepat kemari!!!" seorang pemuda belia berkacamata dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan melambai penuh semangat pada sosok ayah baptisnya yang tertinggal beberapa belas langkah di belakangnya. Harry Potter, itulah namanya. Pelajar tingkat empat di Hogwarts. Usia yang dinilai cukup uleh pihak Kementrian Sihir untuk melibatkan diri dengan teknologi muggle.

Di Hogwarts sendiri mengizinkan para murid tingkat empat keatas utnuk membawa handphone maupun laptop. Pastinya yang sudah 'diutak-atik' oleh para ahli mantra di Kementrian sehingga tidak membutuhkan listrik untuk beroperasi. Itulah sebabnya Harry sangat bersemangat hari ini, karena Sirius akan membelikannya handphone juga laptop sebagai hadiah karena nilainya di kelas tiga ada di atas rata-rata.

"Harry... sabarlah sedikit! Toko itu tidak akan lari kemana-mana," ujar Sirius, pria tampan berambut hitam panjang yang terikat dengan seadanya. Dia lalu menghampiri anak baptisnya itu, "kau ini benar-benar mirip James. Selalu tidak sabaran."

Harry nyengir. Bukan kali pertama Sirius menyamakannya dengan sosok almarhum ayahnya yang meninggal saat Harry masih sangat kecil, "ayo cepat!! Ayo ayo!!"

Sirius menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Harry masuk ke toko elektronik yang bekerja sama dengan Kementrian Sihir untuk menyediakan barang elektronik untuk para pelajar Hogwarts.

Di dalam toko itu, terdapat banyak sekali peralatan elektronik. Tapi Sirius, yang sudah tahu proses pembelian khusus Hogwarts, mendatangi seorang pegawai yang mengenakan badge tanda pegawai Kementrian Sihir. Badge yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang memiliki kemampuan sihir.

"Permisi, aku butuh satu unit laptop untuk murid kelas empat," kata Sirius pada pegawai itu.

Tanggap kalau kata 'murid kelas empat' adalah kata kunci kalau calon pembeli adalah seorang penyihir, pegawai itu pun langsung membawa Sirius dan Harry ke sebuah ruang khusus yang –sekali lagi- tidak akan terlihat oleh orang biasa.

"Silahkan memilih," ujar pegawai laki-laki berambut coklat itu, "tahun ini ada beberapa produk baru yang lebih baik dari produk-produk sebelumnya," dengan cekatan dia mengeluarkan banyak sekali brosur. Dia juga mengusulkan beberapa type yang sedang diminati oleh anak-anak Hogwarts. Sudah begini, Harry jadi bingung sendiri. Banyak sekali pilihan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada pilihan?" tanya pegawai itu setelah hampir lima belas menit Harry memandangi contoh-contoh laptop di brosur itu.

"Hemm... aku bingung. Aku ingin yang tidak begitu besar, jadi aku bisa memakainya dimana saja."

Pegawai itu dengan cekatan menunjukkan contoh laptop yang dipajang yang mungkin sesuai dengan selera Harry. Sirius membiarkan saja Harry memilih barang yang dia mau, sementara dia duduk di kursi sambil ber-chatting ria dengan Remus via ponselnya.

.

Setelah habis satu jam penuh di toko itu, akhirnya Harry menemukan laptop yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Maka dengan hati cerah wajah ceria, Harry pun menunjukkan laptop pilihannya pada Sirius yang tanpa pikir dua kali langsung membayarnya dengan tunai. Selesai di sana, mereka menuju ke toko ponsel yang lagi-lagi adalah toko dengan kerjasama sihir. Laptop tanpa ponsel seperti Quidditch tanpa Snitch, tidak lengkap. Kalau dihubungkan dengan ponsel, bisa melanglang buana di dunia maya sihir yang biasa disebut dengan M-net, alias Magical Net, versi sihir dari dunia internet muggle, yang mana hanya bisa diakses oleh mereka yang memiliki tongkat sihir. Karena untuk masuk dalam dunia maya versi penyihir ini, yang dibutuhkan bukanlah password, melainkan dua ketukan dari tongkat sihir.

"Hai, Harry."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat mengembang, Hermione Granger. Salah satu sahabat dekat Harry di Hogwarts. Gadis pintar yang seorang muggle-born ini dianggap Harry sebagai sosok seorang kakak, lumayan cerewet tapi selalu memperhatikan Harry.

"Hai, Hermione. Halo, Mrs Granger." Sapa Harry pada ibu Hermione, "kalian berdua saja?"

"Iya. Dad sedang ada pertemuan, jadi tidak bisa mengantarku. Kau dengan Sirius? Mana dia?" tanya Hermione, memandang ke sekeliling toko ponsel yang ramai itu.

"Paling juga mojok, chatting dengan Remus."

Hermione tertawa, "mereka berdua tetap saja begitu."

Harry nyengir.

"Mum—aku akan lihat-lihat dengan Harry. Mum duduk saja. Nanti kalau aku sudah dapat, aku kasih tahu Mum," kata Hermione pada ibunya yang langsung menyetujui ide putrinya. Jujur, sejak tadi dia lelah berputar kesana kemari menemani Hermione membeli sebuah laptop.

Lalu Harry juga Hermione melihat-lihat ponsel yang akan mereka bawa ke Hogwarts. Di sana mereka juga bertemu beberapa teman seangkatan mereka yang juga sedang mencari ponsel.

"Yo, _Mate_!!"

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, Harry langsung berbalik dan tersenyum pada seorang pemuda jangkung berambut merah yang menyapanya. Ron Weasley, sahabat karib Harry, "hai, Ron. Akhirnya kau beli ponsel juga?" tanya Harry setelah menyapa Mr Weasley, yang setelahnya langsung menghampiri ibu Hermione untuk berbincang.

Ron tersenyum lebar, "dengan uang tabungan dua tahun plus 'gaji' dari Mum setelah membantu di rumah selama musim panas ini, aku bisa beli sendiri. Puas rasanya bisa beli sesuatu dengan uang sendiri."

Hermione, yang memberi ide supaya Ron menabung saat mereka baru di kelas dua, tersenyum puas melihat Ron bisa melaksanakan niatnya.

"Apalagi Dad juga memberiku sedikit tambahan karena nilaiku lumayan tahun kemarin. _Thanks to you_, Hermione," kata Ron tulus.

"Senang bisa membantu, Ron," kata Hermione, "nah—bagaimana kalau kita cari ponsel yang sama? Biar kompak."

"Ide bagus, Hermione," kata Ron.

Maka trio itu pun mencari ponsel yang sesuai dengan gabungan dari selera mereka semua. Yang sesuai dengan budget juga pastinya.

.

Setelah mendapat tiga ponsel yang serupa, trio itu membawanya pada para orang dewasa. Setelah selesai, Sirius mengajak semua untuk makan malam di restoran terdekat. Jelas saja ajakan itu diterima dengan senang hati, mengingat hari ini mereka memakai tenaga dua kali lebih banyak dari biasa. Selesai makan siang, mereka berpisah dan trio remaja itu berjanji akan bertemu di Diagon Alley hari minggu nanti untuk belanja keperluan resmi untuk sekolah mereka.

Sirius dan Harry kembali ke Grimmauld Place dengan _side-along apparition_. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua sudah ada di pintu masuk rumah kediaman keluarga Black, keluarga Sirius. Rumah megah dengan empat lantai itu adalah rumah tempat Harry tumbuh besar sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam perang belasan tahun lalu. Perang yang membuat Harry terkenal sebagai Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Karena saat kedua orang tuanya tewas melawan penyihir paling keji yang pernah hidup di Inggris, Harry yang saat itu masih seorang bayi berumur satu tahun, justru selamat dari kutukan kematian dan membalikkannya pada penyihir bernama Voldemort itu dan membuatnya binasa selamanya.

"Aku mau mencoba ini sekarang juga!!" seru Harry, membawa laptop dan ponselnya ke ruang duduk.

Sirius pasrah saja mengikutinya. Saat mereka masuk ke ruang duduk, ternyata di sana ada Regulus, adik Sirius, yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet. Regulus langsung melipat koran itu lagi saat melihat Sirius dan Harry masuk.

"Hai, Regulus," sapa Harry ceria, "kau mau lihat laptop baruku?"

Pria yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sirius itu menggelengkan kepala melihat Harry yang mirip seperti anak lima tahun yang mendapat hadiah natal, "buat apa beli laptop segala? Ujung-ujungnya kau juga harus mengerjakan essay dengan tulisan tangan," kata Regulus.

"Habis Sirius menawarkan, ya aku terima saja," Harry duduk di permadani di depan perapian dan membongkar kardus laptop juga ponselnya lalu mulai mengutak-atik benda asing itu.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Sirius," kata Regulus saat Sirius duduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Sudahlah... Lagipula nilainya kemarin memuaskan. Dia layak dapat hadiah," kata Sirius.

"Sebenarnya kenapa juga sih setiap murid harus tetap menulis pakai tinta dan pena bulu? Padahal kalau essay itu diketik, hasilnya pasti bisa lebih rapi. Cepat lagi," Harry membuka buku petunjuk penggunaan.

"Menulis dengan pena bulu dan tinta itu ada tujuannya. Yaitu untuk melatih konsentrasi. Dalam melakukan sihir, konsentrasi adalah hal yang paling penting. Kalau kau bisa menulis dengan lancar menggunakan pena bulu, berarti tidak akan ada kesulitan untuk melakukan sihir," kata Regulus.

Saat itu Harry dan Sirius memandang Regulus dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum.

"Apa?" tanya Regulus, jengah karena dipandangi terus.

"Tidak..." kata Sirius, "hanya saja... seharusnya dulu kau mendaftar jadi Profesor saja, Regulus. Kau lebih cocok mengajar daripada jadi Auror."

Harry mengangguk setuju pada pendapat ayah baptisnya itu.

Regulus hanya menghela nafas, tak mau berkomentar apa-apa. Karena kalau sekali saja dia membalas, dia bisa jadi bulan-bulanan dua Gryffindor itu. Lalu dia memanggil Kreacher, peri rumah yang mengabdi pada keluarga Black. Dia meminta disiapkan camilan dan juga teh sore untuk mereka bertiga. Tak lupa sandwich keju yang menjadi kesukaan Harry sejak dia masih kecil.

"_Siapa bilang cuma aku yang memanjakan Harry? Kau juga memanjakan dia kok,"_ batin Sirius.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Harry benar-benar tidak lepas dari laptop dan ponselnya. Dua mainan baru yang pasti akan jadi favoritnya.

.

#

.

Tanggal satu September, semua murid Hogwarts berkumpul di King's Cross Station, tepatnya di peron khusus penyihir, peron 9 ¾, peron yang tak terdeteksi keberadaannya oleh muggle.

Harry sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah sihir itu diantar oleh Sirius dan Regulus. Dua kakak beradik itu sekilas tampaknya tidak pernah akur, tapi sebenarnya saling peduli. Harry, yang tumbuh besar bersama mereka, tahu betul sifat keduanya. Meski dulu saat sekolah Sirius ada di Gryffindor dan Regulus ada di Slytherin, perbedaan itu tak lantas membuat keduanya menjauh. Bahkan menurut cerita Remus, saat perang terjadi, kedua saudara Black itu sangat kompak melawan para Death Eater pendukung Voldemort.

"Kenapa kau melihati kami seperti itu?" tanya Sirius sambil mengacak rambut Harry yang pada dasarnya memang tak bisa rapi dan mencuat kesana kemari itu. Turunan multak dari sang ayah.

"Tidak—hanya saja aku pikir kalian berdua ini mirip sekali," kata Harry sambil nyengir.

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa dua Black itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jelaslah mirip. Dia adikku," kata Sirius, "dasar kau ini. Selalu saja bicara aneh-aneh. Seperti James. Sudah sana naik!!"

"Oookaay... sampai jumpa Natal nanti, Sirius, Regulus. Bye!!" dan Harry pun naik ke kereta Hogwarts Express. Dia segera mencari kompartemen, saat itu dia bertemu dengan Hermione dan Ron yang sudah mendapat tempat. Jadilah dia bergabung dengan dua sahabatnya itu.

Setelah kereta mulai berjalan, segera saja ketiga siswa asrama Gryffindor itu ngobrol dengan seru. Tentu saja seputar gadget yang menjadi teman baru mereka. Hermione tak punya kesulitan –pasti- karena dia sudah biasa, Ron sendiri sedikit kesulitan mengoperasikan ponselnya. Apalagi kalau untuk online. Kakak kembarnya selalu memberi petunjuk yang menyesatkan. Untung saja Hermione selalu siap membantu. Harry sendiri sudah menguasai cara pemakaian laptop juga ponselnya, juga bagaimana menyambungkan keduanya untuk berkelana di dunia maya.

"Ohh—jadi begitu caranya," kata Ron saat Hermione mencontohkan cara mengakses ke M-net, "awas saja Fred dan George itu. Padahal caranya semudah ini mereka malah memberi cara yang aneh-aneh."

"Kaunya juga yang salah," kata Harry, "masih saja kena perangkap si kembar," dia terkekeh. Lalu Harry mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas ranselnya. _Well_—penyihir pastinya tak perlu menenteng berbagai macam tas kesana kemari kan? Cukup pakai mantra pengecil dan... _voila_, semua barang cukup dalam satu tas saja.

Setelah mengembalikan ukuran laptopnya seperti semula, Harry pun menyalakannya, "aku kemarin coba mendownload lagu... alhasil aku kena lempar bantal sofa dari Regulus saat memutar lagunya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Soalnya aku mendownload lagu The Weird Sisters."

Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak, "tidak heran dia melemparmu."

Sama seperti Ron, Hermione juga terrtawa, "kau ini macam-macam saja. Memang tidak ada lagu lain?"

"Hanya iseng. Tapi sekarang aku sudah punya folder khusus berisi lagu. Ternyata lagu-lagu muggle asik juga. Dua hari ini aku dapat banyak lagu. Sampai-sampai Sirius ketularan mendengarkan lagu dari band muggle."

Kegiatan dalam kompartemen kali itu akhirnya jadi acara tukar menukar lagu. Ron—yang tidak membeli laptop, harus extra selektif memilih lagu supaya cukup di memori ponselnya.

"Oh iya... aku kemarin baru buat blog," kata Harry tiba-tiba.

"Blog? Apa itu?" tanya Ron.

Seperti biasa, Hermione lah yang menjelaskan, "itu semacam buku harian, tapi diposting di sebuah web. Jadi orang lain bisa membaca dan memberi komentar terhadap tulisanmu."

"Hee... seru juga. Apa aku juga bisa buat lewat ponsel?"

"Tentu saja. Sini—aku bantu kau buat account," Hermione berpindah duduk ke sebelah Ron, memaksa Harry untuk pindah ke tempat duduknya tadi, "lalu Harry, apa isi blog milikmu?" tanya Hermione sambil membantu Ron membuat blog.

"Hasil foto-foto aku. Gara-gara kemarin iseng jepret sana-sini, ternyata hasilnya lumayan. Regulus yang mengajariku," Harry membuka blog miliknya. Membaca komentar-komentar orang untuk fotonya. Sejenak Harry asyik dengan identitas barunya di dunia maya sebagai 'GoldenSnake', nama usulan dari Sirius dan Regulus. Karena menurut mereka, Harry punya kualitas baik sebagai Gryffindor maupun Slytherin. Harry suka nama itu, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengenali identitas aslinya.

Satu per satu Harry me-reply komentar di blognya. Lalu dia melihat sebuah komentar menarik di salah satu foto Harry yang berisi gambar matahari terbenam yang dia ambil dari jendela kamarnya. Komentar singkat tapi sangat mengena.

"_Foto yang indah... tapi terasa begitu sepi."_

Harry membaca nama pengirimnya 'SteelEyes'. Nama yang unik... tapi siapapun dia, Harry mau tidak mau jadi penasaran juga, kenapa rasa sepi saat dia mengambil foto ini terasa oleh si 'SteelEyes' ini? Tak mau penasaran lebih lama lagi, Harry pun meng-klik link nama itu hingga dia masuk ke blog si 'MataBesi' itu.

Seketika Harry terkesima memandang apa yang ada dalam blog itu. Bukan foto, atau sekedar tulisan. Tapi yang ada di sana adalah puluhan lukisan yang memukau. Harry membuka salah satu gambar dan dia segera terpesona. Itu lukisan yang dibuat hanya dengan pensil semata, tapi tampak bagaikan nyata. Pemandangan yang sangat dikenal oleh Harry... danau dan Hutan Terlarang di Hogwarts. Jadi 'SteelEyes' ini pastilah murid Hogwarts. Lagi dan lagi Harry menjelajahi satu per satu lukisan dalam blog itu; dan semuanya adalah sisi Hogwarts. Aula Besar, lapangan Quidditch, bahkan sampai ruang kelas ramuan juga ada. Siapa gerangan pelukis luar biasa ini?

Memberanikan diri, Harry pun menyapa sang pemilik blog itu, _"hai, thanks atas komentarmu di blog-ku. Aku suka melihat lukisan-lukisanmu. Kalau boleh aku tahu... kau siswa Hogwarts tingkat berapa? Atau kau sudah lulus?"_

Merasa tak mungkin dapat jawaban segera, Harry membuka beberapa page baru sambil sesekali melirik Hermione yang heboh mengajari Ron bagaimana caranya ber-blog-ria. Namun saat Harry tak sengaja masuk lagi ke blog milik 'SteelEyes', dia terkejut karena sudah ada balasan di sana.

"_Aku masih sekolah di Hogwarts... dan kurasa kau juga masih sekolah di sana. Mengingat kau baru saja mulai memposting fotomu beberapa hari yang lalu. Pasti kau masih kelas empat. Aku benar, kan?"_

Tak megerti kenapa dia senang sekali mendapat jawaban, Harry pun mengetik reply dibawahnya, _"kau benar. Aku masih kelas empat. Kau di asrama mana?"_

Entah bagaimana, akhirnya Harry malah asik mengobrol dengan 'teman' barunya itu. tak leluasa berbincang di blog, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dan berbincang di WCN (Wizarding Communication Network), sejenis YM kalau di dunia muggle. Harry merasa begitu cepat akrab dengan 'SteelEyes' ini. Mereka berbincang tentang objek-objek yang menarik untuk dilukis dan difoto. Rasanya sudah seperti mengenal 'SteelEyes' sejak lama. Mereka pun berbincang hal lain, tapi 'SteelEyes' selalu menolak mengatakan dia masuk asrama mana. 'SteelEyes' juga tidak pernah bertanya Harry di asrama mana. Dan menurut mereka, justru itulah yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman...

.

#

.

Tak terasa sebulan berlalu sejak pertama Harry berkenalan dengan 'SteelEyes', selama itu pula Harry dan 'SteelEyes' terus meng-upload foto dan lukisan baru. Karena itu, ponsel jadi benda wajib di kantong Harry, supaya dia bisa merekam kejadian-kejadian di sekitar Hogwarts. Seperti saat dia melihat seleksi Quidditch asrama Ravenclaw, atau saat dia tidak sengaja melihat Miss Norris yang dikerjai oleh Fred dan George. Masih banyak lagi memori yang tersimpan dalam ponsel Harry. Tapi dia tidak mau sembarang memposting. Dia memilih dengan teliti, yang mana yang sekiranya akan jadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

"Harry—jangan memelototi laptopmu terus. Apa essaymu sudah selesai?" tanya Hermione saat melihat Harry asik di depan layar.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, Hermione. Lagipula ini kan akhir pekan. Apa salahnya sih bersantai sedikit?" kata Harry yang duduk nyaman di permadani sambil menghadap laptopnya yang ada di meja. Ron di sebelahnya juga sibuk dengan ponselnya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan essay yang bahkan separuhnya saja belum selesai.

Mengomel, Hermione pun mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Membiarkan dua sahabatnya itu.

Ruang asrama Gryffindor di hari jum'at malam lumayan ramai. Yang sudah punya ponsel sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, sesekali tertawa atau malah marah-marah sendiri. Fred dan George menghibur anak-anak kelas tiga ke bawah dengan lelucon-lelucon konyol mereka. Entah dari mana duo kembar Weasley itu mendapat asupan untuk melontarkan candaan yang membuat siapapun pasti akan terpingkal-pingkal.

Harry asik mengobrol dengan 'SteelEyes' yang hari ini sepertinya sedang badmood karena tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Tapi seperti biasa, mereka sebisa mungkin menghindari pembicaraan yang menyangkut pelajaran atau sekolah atau apapun yang bisa memberi 'hint' tentang asrama mereka masing-masing. Jadilah obrolan kembali berputar pada foto dan lukisan.

"_Sore tadi aku melewatkan momen saat cumi-cumi raksasa muncul ke permukaan. Padahal sudah siap aku foto, tapi dia keburu menyelam lagi,"_ ketik Harry.

"_Ah—sayang sekali kalau begitu. Aku juga belum sempat melukis cumi-cumi itu."_

Sedang asik mengobrol mendadak Harry mendapat invite dari Hogwarts Chat Board. Semacam jaringan bincang-bincang khusus siswa Hogwarts. Disini, semua wajib pakai nama asli. Karena asik juga bicara dengan anak-anak asrama lain, Harry pun masuk dalam chatroom itu.

'_Harry Potter is now online'_

Baru saja masuk, sudah banyak orang yang menyapanya. Harry jadi bingung sendiri. Dia pun membalas sapaan itu sebagai sopan santun saja. Lalu dia kembali pada 'SteelEyes' di WCN.

"_Maaf lama, aku baru saja gabung dengan chatroom sekolah ramai sekali di sana. Kau tidak ikutan?"_

"_Aku tidak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai. Lebih enak bicaa berdua seperti ini."_

Harry tersenyum, _"tapi kan menambah teman."_

"_... Tidak tertarik."_

Tak memaksa, Harry melanjutkan obrolan mereka tadi, _"biasanya si cumi-cumi baru mau keluar kalau udara sedikit hangat. Sekitar musim semi."_

"_Ya—kalau aku amati memang begitu. Tapi itu artinya masih lama sekali sampai aku bisa melukisnya."_

"_Hahahahaha... sabar saja. Aku juga akan berburu foto cumi-cumi raksasa. Semoga saja dapat yang bagus."_

"_Seperti foto mermaid yang lompat di permukaan danau. Itu keren sekali. Kau hebat bisa mendapat fokus yang bagus."_

"_Hanya kebetulan. Itu juga niatnya aku cuma mau ambil foto matahari terbenam, malah dapat 'bonus' mermaid."_

Harry melirik sebentar ke chatroom sekolah. Dia lihat Ron, dan Hermione juga sudah gabung disana. Sekilas Harry membaca obrolan yang sedang seru di room itu dan dia menemukan nama 'Draco Malfoy' banyak disebutkan di nyaris setiap entry.

"Draco Malfoy? Anak Slytherin kan?" tanya Harry pada Ron yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yups—memang dia," kata Ron.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja dia baru memecahkan rekor di Hogwarts," kata Hermione.

"Rekor?"

"Rekor menolak semua gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya," sambung Ron.

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bayangkan saja. Dalam sebulan ada lebih dari sepuluh cewek yang memintanya menjadi pacar, tapi tak ada satu pun yang diterima," Ron mengetik dengan sedikit kelebihan tenaga.

"Katanya dia juga tidak mau menerima semua surat cinta yang diberikan padanya," kata Hermione, "sekarang dia jadi dijuluki Pangeran Es dari Slytherin."

Mendengar itu semua, Harry hanya berkomentar, "Hmm..." singkat saja. Dia pun kembali pada 'SteelEyes', _"maaf lama lagi. Baru dengar gosip baru di Hogwarts."_

"_Gosip? Kau ini suka bergosip. Jangan-jangan tebakan aku benar kalau kau ini perempuan?"_

"_Bukaaan. Sudah aku bilang aku laki-laki. Sama sepertimu. Lagi pula tadi tidak sengaja juga tahu gosip."_

"_... Memang gosip apa?"_

Harry mengetik dengan cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, _"kau tahu yang namanya Draco Malfoy?" _tanya Harry.

Ada jeda agak lama sebelum 'SteelEyes' menjawab, _"...... Ya—aku tahu dia. Kenapa?"_

Harry pun menceritakan gosip yang sedang seru di chatroom Hogwarts, _"bagaimana pendapatmu?"_

"_Pendapat apa? Itu urusan dia. Biarkan saja. Memangnya kau kenal dia?"_

"_Hmm... kenal akrab sih tidak. Hanya tahu saja. Dan kau memang benar. Untuk apa mengurusi orang lain."_

Malam itu, Harry mengobrol dengan 'SteelEyes' sampai larut. Kalau saja Hermione tdak memaksanya tidur, mungkin Harry akan bergadang semalam...

.

#

.

Bulan Oktober sudah memasuki akhir, perayaan hallowen pun sudah di depan mata. Memikirkan tentang hidangan-hidangan yang akan disajikan oleh para peri rumah untuk pesta hallowen besok membuat perut Harry keroncongan. Dengan semangat penuh, Harry mengeluarkan tugas essay untuk pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tugas dari pelajaran favoritnya itu membuat Harry bersemangat untuk mengerjakannya. Dia sangat suka dengan Remus, atau di Hogwarts dia harus memanggilnya Profesor Lupin.

Salah satu sahabat ayahnya itu juga sudah akrab dengan Harry sejak dia masih kecil. Dan sepanjang pengetahuan Harry, Remus menjalin suatu hubungan khusus dengan Sirius. Bukannya Harry keberatan atau apa, hanya saja tanpa diketahui oleh sang Profesor, sosok Remus Lupin juga ternyata jadi bahan perbincangan para siswi. Karena di samping sifatnya yang ramah, Remus juga termasuk pria yang _good-looking_ meski pakaiannya sederhana. Dan sepertinya status Remus sebagai seorang manusia serigala sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kekaguman para siswa maupun siswi pada Profesor itu.

Selesai dengan tugas essaynya untuk hari ini, Harry kembali berkelana di dunia maya. Semakin lama dia semakin dekat dengan 'SteelEyes', mereka mulai sering curhat kalau sedang tidak membahas foto atau lukisan. Harry sungguh tertarik dengan pribadi 'SteelEyes'. Terkadang kata-katanya terkesan dewasa, tapi kadang juga kekanakan Dn terkesan manja. Kadang serius, tapi tak jarang juga melontarkan candaan yang membuat Harry terpingkal geli.

Ron dan Hermione sebenarnya penasaran setengah mati dengan si 'SteelEyes' ini, mengingat Harry yang mereka kenal sebenarnya termasuk orang yang tertutup dan tak cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Tapi dengan teman dunia maya itu, Harry seperti menjelma menjadi orang lain. Yang lebih terbuka dan ceria.

"Koleksi fotomu sudah banyak sekali, Harry," Hermione melihat-lihat isi blog Harry. dia juga suka hasil tangkapan kamera yang terpajang di sana. Hermione juga selalu memberi komentar, tapi tak pernah menyebutkan nama Harry atas permintaan si pemilik blog.

"Tidak sengaja saja. Habis daripada menganggur."

"Dan sepertinya di dunia maya kau juga jadi selebritis, _mate_," kata Ron.

Harry tersenyum, "setidaknya kali ini aku terkenal karena usahaku. Bukan karena nama orang tuaku." Dia membalas semua entry yang masuk di blognya. Banyak orang yang selalu setia mengomentari hasil fotonya. Itu membuat Harry makin bersemangat. Bahkan kemarin dia memesan sebuah kamera profesional via pos burung hantu. Sepertinya Harry menemukan hobi menarik selain Quidditch.

"AH!!" mendadak Harry berdiri, membuat Hermione dan Ron terkejut.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku lupa... Profesor Snape memintaku menemuinya selesai makan malam."

"Hah? Kau kena detensi?" Ron memandang Harry penuh tanda tanya. Seingatnya Harry tidak kena detensi di pelajaran Ramuan.

Harry menggeleng, "bukan detensi. Tapi Profesor Snape sudah setuju kalau aku boleh membantunya meramu Wolfbane untuk Remus. Akhirmya... setelah dua tahun memohon, baru diizinkan sekarang." Harry membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Dia hanya membawa ponselnya saja.

"Sampai nanti," dengan langkah penuh semangat, Harry pun meninggalkan ruang asrama Gryffindor dan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah tempat kerja Severus Snape. Kalau Sirius dan Remus adalah teman karib ayahnya, Profesor Snape dulu dekat dengan Lily, ibunya. Tapi Harry tidak begitu dekat dengan Snape sebelum dia masuk ke Hogwarts.

Sebenarnya Harry sering ditanyai oleh murid yang lain. Kenapa dia mau dekat-dekat dengan Profesor yang memegang gelar sebagai guru paling _'killer'_ di Hogwarts? Harry selalu heran dengan pertanyaan macam itu. Memang apa yang salah dari Snape? Well—memang sedikit 'menakutkan' karena guru yang satu itu jarang bicara. Tapi Harry tahu kok kalau Snape itu perhatian pada murid-muridnya. Dan Harry tidak pernah melihat dusta di bola mata Snape yang sekelam malam itu.

.

.

Selesai membantu Snape di lab pribadinya, Harry pun mengundurkan diri. Hari ini pun dia dapat tambahan pengetahuan baru di Ramuan. Jujur saja Harry lemah dalam hal ramu-meramu, tapi Snape, meski dengan lagak ketus dan dingin, tetap saja memberi penjelasan padanya, juga pada murid yang lain.

Melangkah meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah kastil Hogwarts, Harry melihat jam tangannya. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum jam malam. Ada baiknya ambil jalan memutar. Siapa tahu di luar sana ada objek menarik untuk dipotret. Jadilah Harry berbelok menjauh dari arah ke asrama Gryffindor dan memutar melalui koridor luar, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang lumayan menusuk. Harry mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu dia memotret beberapa objek yang menurut dia menarik...

Puas karena mendapatkan beberapa foto yang oke, Harry pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Lebih lama lagi, Filch bisa menjewer kupingnya dan menyeretnya ke kantor Profesor McGonagall, kepala asramanya, karena melanggar jam malam.

Sedang menyusuri koridor dan juga kelas-kelas yang kosong, Harry memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu di ponselnya. Saat hendak memasang headsetnya, mendadak angin berhembus kencang dan saat itu, pintu sebuah ruang kelas terbuka, sedikit mengejutkan Harry. pemuda berkacamata itu pun mendekati pintu yang terbuka dengan maksud ingin menutupnya.

Saat itu... gerakan Harry terhenti. Dia berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu kelas itu. Ternyata kelas itu tidak kosong... ada seseorang di sana. Dan lebih lagi, lantai ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh kertas. Harry mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di dekat kakinya, dan seketika mata Harry mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang pasti ada di sana. 'SteelEyes'... tak salah lagi. Harry kenal benar gaya lukisan 'SteelEyes'... dan di kertas itu, kertas di tangan Harry, memang adalah lukisan tangan 'SteelEyes'.

Kegelapan dalam ruangan itu hilang saat cahaya bulan perlahan tersibak dari tirai awan yang sedari tadi menghalanginya. Nafas Harry tercekat saat cahaya bulan itu menimpa sosok seorang pemuda sebayanya yang tengah lelap di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Rambut platinumnya seolah bercahaya, seperti menyerap cahaya bulan dan memantulkannya lagi dalam kemilau yang luar biasa. Kulitnya putih pucat dan terbalut seragam asrama Slytherin. Harry tahu sosok itu... terlebih lagi karena dalam dua bulan ini para gadis masih terus menyebut namanya.

"Draco... Malfoy..." Lembar kertas di tangan Harry terlepas dan lembaran itu bergabung dengan puluhan kertas lain yang berserakan di lantai.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxox

Hyahahaha... gimana gimana? Bingung? Sama donk *diinjek*

Kalau ada hal yang tidak jelas dan tidak dijelaskan... Itu disengaja. Jangan repot-repot mikir karena authornya juga bingung. Apalagi tentang cara kerja alat-alat muggle itu di Hogwarts :p Let the magic handle it^^

So—seperti kata saia tadi—alurnya bakal cuepet banget. Mengingat ini hanya akan jadi dua chapter aja. Well... mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

D-Magic

(Digital Magic)

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Angin berhembus kencang saat itu, membuat kertas-kertas berterbangan dan hawa dingin membuat Draco terbangun dari lelap tidurnya. Dia sama sekali tak sadar kalau dia tertidur. Dia membuka mata, sedikit memaksa karena kantuk masih menguasainya. Akan tetapi, begitu melihat kalau ada seseorang di depannya, kantuk Draco langsung hilang sama sekali. Tersentak, dia pun langsung berdiri, sampai kursi tempatnya tidur jatuh terguling ke lantai. Draco memandang sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu seorang Harry Potter di tengah malam seperti ini. Selebritis Gryffindor yang selalu jadi pembicaraan di kalangan gadis-gadis Slytherin.

Sejenak keduanya tak saling bersuara. Draco sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia berdua saja dengan seorang Gryffindor... terlebih lagi dengan seorang Harry Potter. Sungguh situasi yang tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini... Potter?" tanya Draco akhirnya, tak nyaman dengan kebisuan di antara mereka.

Tapi Potter sama sekali tidak bicara. Draco mellihat kilau mata hijau di balik lensa kacamata Potter. Indah sekali... seperti hijaunya hutan di tengah kegelapan malam.

Saat itu Draco baru sadar kalau kertas gambarnya berserakan di lantai. Bisa bahaya... siapa tahu Potter adalah salah satu orang yang pernah berkunjung ke blog miliknya.

"'SteelEyes'..." Draco mendengar gumaman Potter di keheningan malam itu.

Draco tertegun, ternyata benar. Celaka... kenapa juga harus ketahuan oleh seorang Gryffindor? Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan dalam satu jentikan, kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai segera bertumpuk dan masuk dalam tas khusus yang berisi perlengkapan lukis Draco. Setelah itu Draco pun berlalu dari ruangan itu dan bergegas kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Sial!! Malam ini dia ceroboh. Biasanya dia selalu memakai mantra _colloportus_ untuk mengunci pintu setiap ruangan tempatnya melukis. Tapi malam ini dia terlalu bersemangat untuk melukis sampai-sampai lupa untuk mengamankan pintu.

Langkah Draco berpacu menuju pintu masuk asrama Slytherin yang terletak di bawah tanah. Dia melewati ruang rekreasi yang sudah sepi lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Entah kenapa malam ini sungguh bukan malam biasa untuk Draco. Biasanya jam segini semua teman satu angkatannya pasti sudah tidur, tapi malam ini... Blaise Zabini masih terjaga dan bahkan sedang membaca buku di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau baru kembali, Draco? Ini sudah lewat jam malam," Blaise menutup novel yang sedang dia baca, "kau kena masalah dengan Filch?"

Draco menggeleng dan menyimpan barang-barangnya ke dalam laci. Tanpa biacara, dia mengambil piyamanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan segera tidur... Kalau begini... Jadi malas ke Aula Besar besok. Mungkin sekarang identitasnya sebagai 'SteelEyes' sudah tersebar di dunia maya.

Apa sudah tidak ada lagi tempat dimana dia bisa menenangkan diri?

.

.

Keesokan paginya, dengan sedikit malas, Draco menyalakan laptopnya. Dia sudah yakin saja kalau blog miliknya pasti akan penuh dengan komentar yang menanyakan apakah benar 'SteelEyes' dalah Draco Malfoy... Namun—alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati tak ada entry macam itu di blog miliknya. Jelas ini membuatnya heran. Draco sudah yakin kalau si Potter itu akan menyebarluaskan identitasnya. Tapi—blognya masih aman tentram seperti biasa.

"Hei, Draco!! Ayo!! Kau bisa terlambat sarapan!!" Theodore Nott, teman seasrama Draco yang lain, memanggilnya dari ambang pintu, "mau ku tunggu atau aku duluan?"

Draco memandang pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu, "kau duluan saja. Aku menyusul," kata Draco sambil mematikan dan menyimpan lagi laptopnya. Ya—murid memang tetap tidak diizinkan membawa laptop ke dalam kelas. Semua dikerjakan dengan cara menulis.

Malfoy muda itu mengambil jubah seragamnya juga tas berisi buku-bukunya. Tak lupa peralatan melukis. Selesai kelas sore nanti, dia mau menyepi di menara Astronomi dan melukis di sana. Setelah itu, dia lalu menyusul Theo yang sudah berangkat ke Aula Besar duluan bersama Blaise.

Sampai di Aula Besar, Draco memandang ke meja Gryffindor, saat itu tanpa sengaja dia bertemu pandang dengan Potter. Mata hijau itu... sungguh indah. Draco ingin melukisnya... Nyaris saja Draco menabrak ujung meja Slytherin karena matanya terus terfokus pada sosok Gryffindor itu, tapi untung saja dia tidak sampai mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan menabrak meja dan bisa menghindari ujung meja itu dengan sempurna lalu duduk di dekat Blaise.

"Dari semalam tingkahmu aneh, Draco," kata Blaise, mengisi dengan seporsi roti bakar dan bacon.

"Tadi pagi juga. Kau ada masalah, Draco?" tanya Theo yang mengambil menu yang sama dengan Blaise, "tidak biasanya kau mengecek blog milikmu pagi-pagi seperti tadi."

Draco menghela nafas, "aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada masalah," kata Draco, matanya kembali pada sosok Gryffindor di seberang sana. Ada pesona tersendiri dari pemuda berambut berantakan itu. Pesona yang tak bisa Draco ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Draco sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dua sahabat terdekatnya tengah bertukar pandang. Heran pada kelakuan Tuan Muda Malfoy yang tak seperti biasanya itu.

.

Sampai kelas usai, Draco masih saja terbayang sepasang mata hijau itu. Akibatnya, dia _nyaris_ saja kena detensi dari Profesor Snape, yang juga adalah ayah baptisnya, karena _nyaris_ saja memasukkan bahan yang salah dalam ramuannya. Hari ini entah berapa kali kata 'nyaris' muncul dalam kegiatan Draco. Di kelas ramalan, dia _nyaris_ saja menjatuhkan cangkir-cangkir teh untuk ramalan, di kelas mantra, dia juga _nyaris_ melakukan kesalahan dalam mantra yang sebenarnya sudah dia kuasai. Dan semua itu karena hari ini dia baru sadar kalau semua kelasnya adalah kelas bersama asrama Gryffindor.

"Draco... ku rasa hari ini kau benar-benar aneh sekali," kata Theo, "yakin tidak perlu ke Hospital Wing? Siapa tahu kau sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Theo. Berhenti mencemaskanku berlebihan seperti itu," kata Draco, membetulkan letak tas di bahunya, "aku mau pergi sebentar, kita ketemu saat makan malam nanti."

Baik Theo maupun Blaise tak sempat mencegah karena Draco keburu berjalan mendahului mereka dengan cepat. Kedua Slytherin itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan heran. Sejak mengenal sosok seorang Draco Malfoy empat tahun lalu, tak sekali pun mereka berdua melihat pemuda aristokrat itu begini kacaunya. Padahal biasanya Draco selalu tenang, terkesan dingin bagaikan es. Tapi kali ini... dia tampak seperti pemuda biasa... seorang pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

Begitu dia tiba di menara Astronomi, Draco langsung duduk di lantai batu yang menghadap langsung ke jendela besar yang memasukkan angin sore yang sejuk dalam ruangan bulat itu. Draco mengeluarkan alat lukisnya lalu mulai menuang pikirannya ke dalam kertas putih polos di pangkuannya itu. hutan... dia ingin melukis hutan... Hijaunya dedaunan yang rimbun, dengan latar belakang langit malam. Warna matanya, dan warna rambutnya.

Tangan Draco seolah bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya, membuat sketsa dengan begitu cepat. Tak pernah dia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah dia merasa begitu berhasrat untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya. Tak sembarang melukis, karyanya yng ini harus sempurna... harus lebih detail dan lebih teliti dari lukisan dia yang biasa...

Namun dunia ideal bagi Draco saat dia melukis itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tanpa di duga Draco, pintu menara Astronomi terbuka dan saat itu masuklah Harry Potter. Draco menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dan memandang wajah Gryffindor itu, "... apa yang kau lakukan disini, Potter?" tanya Draco, tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Umm... aku mencarimu... m-Malfoy..."

Draco sama sekali tak merubah raut wajahnya meski dia terkejut, "—Lalu kenapa kau mencariku di sini?"

Potter melangkah masuk. Draco tak bisa mencegahnya, ada sesuatu jauh di bawah sadarnya yang menginginkan keberadaan pemuda itu di sini. Entah kenapa, Draco tahu dia special.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tadi... dan juga, kau pernah bilang kalau menara Astronomi adalah tempat favoritmu di seluruh Hogwarts."

Saat itu barulah Draco menunjukkan emosi di wajahnya. Mata abu-abunya berkilat penuh rasa tidak percaya, "kau..."

Potter mengangguk, "Ya... Aku adalah 'GoldenSnake'."

Draco benar-benar terdiam, di tak tahu harus bicara apa. Jadi... jadi selama ini dia selalu berbincang dengan Harry Potter? 'GoldenSnake'... adalah Harry Potter? Dia itu tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Draco memandang pemuda berkacamata itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Agak tidak sopan memang, tapi Draco terlanjur dikuasai rasa penasaran. Ada rasa tidak percaya, tapi segera hilang karena Draco tak pernah bicara masalah pribadinya via net kecuali pada 'GoldenSnake'. Jadi... memang dia adalah temannya di dunia maya itu.

Angin berhembus lembut, mengisi kekosongan antara dua pemuda sebaya itu. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk bicara. Biasanya mereka selalu mengobrol tanpa bertatap muka, dan lancar-lancar saja. Dan sekarang—setelah saling tahu, mereka malah bingung harus bicara apa.

Setelah beberapa belas detik dalam keheningan, akhirnya Draco bicara juga, "kau mau berdiri di sana sampai kapan? Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan, kau bisa pergi," katanya.

"Kalau... aku masih ingin ada di sini; apa kau terganggu?"

Draco merasa ada kehangatan yang mendadak menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia tak tau apa yang membuatnya merasakan hal itu, "... terserah kau saja. Lagipula ini tempat umum." Seketika Draco menyesali kata-katanya, karena saat Potter duduk di sebelahnya, dia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk melukis.

Sunnguh Draco tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Selama hidupnya dia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya. Tak ada seorang gadis pun yang bisa menggetarkan tembok yang mengelilingi hatinya. Tapi kenapa... kenapa seorang Harry Potter yang hanya dia kenal melalui dunia maya bisa membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika?

Draco melirik sosok pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Sebenarnya tak ada yang begitu luar biasa dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Draco, kulitnya coklat terbakar matahari, tapi ototnya terbentuk dengan posi yang sesuai, tak heran—karena Potter adalah Seeker kebanggaan Gryffindor. Draco juga selalu bertanding melawannya di setiap pertandingan asrama, dan sampai sekarang Draco tak pernah menang. Rambutnya berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana. Dan yang paling membuat Draco tak bisa menahan diri adalah kilau bolamata yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamata. Mati-matian dia berusaha supaya tidak menoleh dan memandangi warna hijau sempurna itu.

"Err—apa aku menganggumu? Dari tadi kau sama sekali belum melukis."

"... Tidak. Aku—hanya belum ada inspirasi saja," kata Draco, "kau sendiri... apa teman-temanmu tidak akan mecarimu?"

Potter menggeleng, "mereka sudah biasa kalau aku menghilang. Kau tahu... untuk memotret."

"Oh." Komentar Draco singkat. Dia diam sebentar, lalu bicara lagi, "minggu ini kau belum menambah upload foto di blogmu."

"Yeah... Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku berniat posting, tapi—pertemuan mendadak denganmu membuatku lupa apa yang mau aku lakukan."

Berusaha mengacuhkan kecanggungan diantara mereka, keduanya pun mengobrol dengan cara seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan kalau sedang berbincang di dunia maya, tanpa identitas mereka yang sebenarnya.

.

#

.

Sejak saat itu, selain berbincang di dunia maya, Draco dan juga Harry... _oh yeah_—Harry. Bukan Potter. Entah sudah beraa kali Draco menerima protes dari pemuda Gryffindor itu supaya memanggil namanya saja, bukan nama keluarganya. Karena itu, Draco juga Harry tetap merahasiakan identitas 'SteelEyes' dan juga 'GoldenSnake'. Mereka berdua terlanjur nyaman dengan dunia blog mereka di mana mereka bisa menjadi diri mereka sendiri yang tak terpengaruh dengan ketenaran nama keluarga mereka. Dan sekarang hubungan mereka makin akrab. Draco sudah bertukar nomor ponsel juga alamat e-mail mereka, jadi sekarang tak perlu harus online dulu untuk bisa mengobrol. Seperti sekarang...

"_Sore nanti selesai pelajaran, bisa bertemu di menara Astronomi? Aku ada beberapa foto yang mau aku post, tapi aku bingung. Aku butuh masukanmu."_

Draco menahan senyum membaca e-mail dari Harry di ponselnya. Dia segera membalasnya dengan satu kata 'ya' saja.

Lagi-lagi Draco yang seperti itu membuat Theo dan Blaise saling berpandangan dengan heran. Setahu mereka Draco tak pernah memerikan nomor telepon, apalagi alamat e-mail pada orang selain mereka berdua. Bahkan teman-teman Slytherin, baik yang seangkatan mereka atau yang berbeda angkatan saja tidak ada yang berani meminta nomor pribadi dari penerus nama Malfoy itu. Jadi kesimpulannya— Draco tidak sedang berkirim e-mail dengan anak asrama Slytherin. Itu juga membuat Theo dan Blaise yakin kalau sahabat mereka, sang Draco Malfoy, sedang jatuh cinta. Pertanyaan terbesar sekarang adalah, siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan hati si Pangeran Es Slytherin itu? sebuah misteri bagi Theo dan Blaise.

Tak peduli pada pandangan kedua sobat karibnya, Draco malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena balasan e-mail dari Harry datang dengan cepat, _"aku baru lihat lukisanmu tadi. Aula Besar yang seperti itu lumayan menakutkan. Untung saja waktu itu Bloody Baron tidak muncul. Kalau tidak bisa jadi Hallowen sungguhan."_

"_Tapi Peeves bikin kesal saja. Salut sama Profesor Lupin yang bisa menanganinya dengan tenang."_

"_Ahahahahaha... Remus memang sudah expert dalam mengendalikan tingkah polah Peeves."_

Acara balas membalas e-mail itu terus berlanjut sampai Draco sadar kalau dia sudah sampai di depan rumah kaca untuk mengikuti pelajaran Herbology. Draco pun mematikan ponselnya –peraturan di dalam kelas- lalu bergabung dengan Theo dan Blaise yang sudah duduk duluan.

.

Usai pelajaran hari itu, Draco memberitahu Blaise dan Theo kalau dia mau ke menara Astronomi sebentar dan akan kembalil sebelum makan malam. Dan seperti biasa, tanpa menunggu komentar dua orang terdekatnya di Hogwarts itu, Draco langsung melangkah cepat menuju ke menara tertinggi sekaligus tempat favoritnya untuk melukis. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata Harry sudah terlebih dulu tiba.

"Hai," sapa Harry, "kebetulan kau datang sekarang. Lihat itu!" Harry menunjuk ke luar jendela.

Draco menghampiri pemuda itu dan memandang apa yang ditunjuk oleh Harry. Ternyata di luar sana, matahari tampak bulat sempurna dan memamerkan cahaya sore yang liar biasa hingg membuat air danau tampak berkilauan.

"Aku sudah dapat fotonya," kata Harry, "kau tertarik melukisnya?"

"Gila kalau aku tidak menuang pemandangan seperti ini di buku sketsaku," kata Draco yang langsung membongkar isi tasnya dan mulai membuat sketsa. Sekarang dia sudah terbiasa melukis sambil mengobrol. Jadi dia membiarkan Harry bercerita tentang kegiatannya seharian ini. Tentang teman-temannya, juga rencana mereka untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade akhir pekan besok. Harry mengajak Draco, namun karena Draco sudah niat untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya, jadi Draco pun menolaknya.

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai hari berubah gelap...

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau mau turun sekarang?" tanya Harry yang sudah membereska barang-barangnya. Tadi selagi menunggu Draco melukis, dia mengerjakan bagian PRnya untuk hari ini, jadi besok dia bisa main sepuasnya dan melanjutkan mengerjakan sisa tugasnya di hari minggu.

Draco melirik jam tangannya, "ya—memang sebentar lagi. Aku sudah lapar sekali," Draco juga ikut membereskan alat-alat lukisnya, "besok mungkin seharian aku ada di sini... atau di dekat danau."

"Hemm—okay. Nanti aku e-mail kalau aku sudah kembali dari Hogsmeade," Harry berdiri dan membawanya.

Draco mengikuti Harry keluar dari ruang menara Astronomi dan menuruni tangga berputar itu. Sedang asik mengobrol, mendadak kaki Harry menapak dengan tidak pas di salah satu anak tangga, akibatnya dia pun terpeleset dan terhuyung. Dengan cepat Draco meraih lengan Harry, namun sayang, pegangannya juga tidak pas. Jadilah mereka berdua jatuh terguling di anak tangga batu itu...

.

.

"... Ouw..." Harry tersadar dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Badannya juga terasa nyeri. Butuh beberapa detik sampai dia ingat kalau dia tadi terpeleset di tangga batu dan saat itu, Draco menolongnya... Draco?!! Harry langsung bangun saat dia mendapati kalau dia tidak tergeletak di lantai melainkan menimpa badan Draco. Wajah Harry langsung pucat saat melihat ada darah menggenang di dekat kepala Draco.

"Merlin!! Draco— Draco sadarlah!!" Harry tak berani menggerakkan tubuh Draco karena dia tahu pasti kalau pemuda itu pasti terbentur dengar keras.

Harry menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tapi tak menemukan seseorang pun melintas di koridor itu. Memang jarang sekali ada orang yang datang ke menara Astronomi ini. Panik, Harry mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia pun menelepon Hermione, berharap kalau gadis itu tidak di perpustakaan yang melarang siswa mengaktifkan ponsel mereka.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu lama, ponsel Hermione diangkat juga.

"_Ada apa, Harry? Kau dimana? Aku dan Ron menunggumu di Aula Besar dari tadi." _tanya Hermione.

"Hermione... Hermione aku butuh pertolongan sekarang!! D-Draco Malfoy jatuh dari tangga menara Astronomi!!"

"_A-apa? T-tapi kenapa kau bersama dengannya. Harry... Harry kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"_ suara Hermione terdengar panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. _Please_, Hermione... bawa Madam Pomfrey atau siapa saja kemari! Cepat!!"

"_O-Okay!! Aku segera kesana."_

Harry mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memandang Draco, rambut pirang pemuda itu ternoda darah. Berusaha menghentikan pendarahan, Harry merobek lengan seragamnya dan menekankannya pada luka di kepala Draco.

"Bertahanlah, Draco... Hermione segera datang!!" kata Harry, tak peduli pada luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya sendiri...

Setelah menunggu beberapa belas menit, akhirnya Hermione dan Ron datang, bersama dengan Madam Pomfrey dan juga Profesor Snape.

"Mr. Potter... apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanay Madam Pomfrey yang segera memeriksa keadaan Draco.

Harry pun menceritakan dengan singkat apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya itu membuat Madam Pomfrey dan Snape terkejut. Jarang sekali mereka lihat seorang Gryffindor bersama dengan seorang Slytherin. Terlebih lagi ini adalah seorang Potter dan Malfoy, dua icon dari asrama yang berbeda itu.

"Kepalanya mengalami benturan yang lumayan keras, tapi tidak ada yang fatal," kata Madam Pomfrey, "Severus, tolong bawa dia! Mr Potter, kau juga harus ikut ke Hospital Wing. Aku juga harus merawat lukamu."

Dan akhirnya semua pun menuju ke Hospital Wing. Snape membaringkan Draco di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di ruang perawatan itu. Madam Pomfrey segera menangani luka di tubuh Draco sementara Snape merawat luka Harry. Hermione dan Ron menunggu di luar dengan cemas, karena Madam Pomfrey tak mengizinkan mereka masuk sebelum pemeriksaan selesai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau cukup akrab dengan Draco, Mr Potter," kata Snape sambil membebat luka di lengan Harry, "dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung kalau dia mengenalmu."

"Kami juga baru akrab beberapa minggu kemarin," Harry meringis saat Snape mengencangkan ikatan perban di tangannya. Setelah itu dia memandang Draco, "bagaimana keadaannya, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Dia akan segera sembuh. Dua tiga hari juga dia akan kembali sehat seperti semula."

Harry menghela nafas lega mendengar kata-kata dari Madam Pomfrey.

"Dan kau juga harus beristirahat di sini malam ini, Mr Potter! Jatuh dari tangga setinggi itu bukan masalah sepele." Kata Severus yang baru saja selesai membersihkan luka-luka Harry.

Tidak protes, Harry pun mengangguk. Setelah itu, Madam Pomfrey pun memeriksa kondisinya, menyatakan kalau kerusakan di tubuh Harry akan setelah dia istirahat malam ini. Setelahnya Harry pun membiarkan kedua staff Hogwarts itu meninggalkan ruangan. Saat itu Hermione dan Ron masuk, langsung menghampiri Harry dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _mate_?" tanya Ron.

"Yeah—aku tidak apa-apa. Madam Pomfrey bilang tulang bahu kiriku retak, tapi tidak ada yang parah."

"Oh, Harry... kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati," Hermione memeluk Harry sekilas, "sungguh Madam Pomfrey bilang kau tidak apa-apa?"

Harry mengangguk, "besok pagi tulangku akan kembali seperti semula. Malam ini aku menginap disini."

Mendengar itu, Hermione dan Ron tahu kalau Harry baru akan bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Akhirnya dua sahabat Harry itu pun membiarkan Harry beristirahat, Ron juga membawakan barang-barang Harry ke asrama.

.

#

.

Suara samar orang berbicara juga sentuhan hangat sinar matahari di kulitnya membuat Draco tersadar dari lelapnya. Tapi setelah beberpa detik, dia tahu dia tidak sedang tidur, karena kepalanya terasa nyeri sekali. Bukan cuma kepala, tangan dan kakinya juga terasa sakit. Kesimpulan yang dia ambil adalah— dia tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi sehat. Tapi kenapa? Otak Draco memutar cepat kejadian terakhir yang dia ingat. Harry terpeleset... dia menahan tangannya, dan... dia ikut terjatuh.

Draco pun memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Cahaya matahari sangat menyilaukan, membuat Draco menutup matanya lagi. Lalu perlahan dia membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat sosok Severus dan Madam Pomfrey yang sedang bicara di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Severus..." Draco memandang ayah baptisnya.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy, kau sudah siuman. Syukurlah!" Madam Pomfrey langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan memeriksa kondisi pasiennya, "... ku rasa cidera besarnya sudah masuk dalam kondisi pemulihan. Lusa kau bisa kembali beraktivitas."

"Lusa? Tidak bisa hari ini?"

"Silahkan kalau kau mau beberapa sambungan tulangmu tidak kembali ke tempatnya semula," kata Madam Pomfrey seraya melambaikan tongkatnya dan beberapa botol ramuan terbang keluar dengan teratur dari rak penyimpanan dan mendarat rapi di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana dengan Harry?" Tanya Draco.

"Mr Potter sedang bicara dengan kepala sekolah. Memastikan ini semua murni kecelakaan," kata Severus, berdiri diam di ujung tempat tidur Draco, "kau yakin ini hanya kecelakaan biasa?"

"Ayolah, Severus, aku dan dia itu berteman. Lagipula kalau kalian memeriksa tongkat kami, kalian tidak akan menemukan mantra-mantra yang bersifat ofensif disana."

Severus mengangguk, "aku sudah memeriksanya tadi," dia memandang tas Draco yang ada di kursi kayu di samping tempat tidur. Lalu dia kembali diam sampai Madam Pomfrey selesai memeriksa Draco. Setelah matron itu pergi, barulah Severus bicara lagi, "Aku menemukan banyak lukisanmu di sana. Apa ini berarti kau masih perang dingin dengan Lucius?"

"... Aku akan tetap melukis, tidak peduli apa kata Dad."

"Aku tidak akan membahas hal itu sekarang," ujar Severus, "yang jelas aku butuh bicara panjang denganmu setelah kondisimu pulih."

Draco mengangguk. Dia toh tidak keberatan bicara dengan ayah baotisnya itu, karena Severus lebih mengerti dirinya dibanding ayah kandungnya.

.

.

Hari di mana Draco keluar dari Hospital Wing, Harry pun menjemputnya. Di sana, Draco memperkenalkan Harry pada dua sahabatnya, Blaise dan Theo. Draco senang Harry sepertinya cepat akrab dengan dua orang yang paling dia percayai di asrama Slytherin itu. saat Blaise dan juga Theo akan mengantar Draco ke asrama, di pirang itu menolak dan bilang kalau dia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar ke tepi danau. Tak mau melawan kekeraskepalaan si Malfoy muda itu, dua Slytherin yang lain menurut saja...

"Yakin kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Harry cemas melihat Draco yang berjalan dengan kruk.

"Ayolah!! Ini cuma patah tulang. Cideraku di Quidditch lebih parah dari ini," kata Draco sedikit kesal, "seperti kau tidak pernah mematahkan tulangmu saja." Draco duduk di akar pohon yang mencuat ke atas tanah dan bersandar di batang pohon yang besar itu, "berhenti mencemaskanku seperti aku ini pasien cacar naga stadium akhir. Duduk!!"

Harry memutar bola matanya, "sifatmu sebagai 'SteelEyes' lebih menyenangkan, Mr Malfoy," kata Harry sambil duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Dan kau sama saja seperti 'GoldenSnake'," mereka berdua terdiam sebentar lalu sama-sama tertawa, "rasanya aneh juga... kalau bicara via internet, seperti bicara dengan orang lain saja," Draco berdehem untuk meredakan tawanya.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang santai. Kesempatan itu dipakai Harry untuk mengaku kalau dia terpaksa bicara pada Ron dan Hermione tentang jati diri 'SteelEyes'. Mereka berdua mengenali gaya lukisan 'SteelEyes' sebaik Harry, dan saat kecelakaan itu, mereka melihat lukisna Draco yang berserakan di lantai. Jadi Harry tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Draco sendiri tidak keberatan asal Harry menjamin kalau dia sahabatnya itu bisa menjaga rahasia dan tidak menyebarkan identitas 'SteelEyes' yang sebenarnya.

Sore hari di awal musim dingin tak membuat keduanya beranjak. Mereka tetap berbincang di sana. Sampai akhirnya Draco heran karena Harry mendadak tidak lagi menjawab pertanyaannya. Saat Draco menoleh, dia mendapati kalau Harry sudah tertidur, kepalanya terkulai di pundak. Draco menghela nafas, lalu menyandarkan kepala Harry di pundaknya. Kemudian dengan satu lambaiak dari tongkat sihirnya, Draco mengumpulkan ranting-ranting di sekitar sana dan menyalakan api. Tapi karena merasakan posisi itu tidak begitu nyaman, akhirnya Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan membiarkan pemuda itu bersandar padanya.

Kehangatan tak dirasakan Draco dari api unggun di hadapannya, melainkan dari suhu tubuh Harry yang sangat pas dan nyaman terasa di kulitnya. Saat itu, tanpa Draco sadari, dia meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya erat dengan tangannya yang bebas. Malam pun terasa kian hangat meski udara dingin berhembus di sana.

.

#

.

"Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Harry itu seperti apa sih, Draco?" tanya Theo di satu waktu saat tim Quidditch asrama Slytherin baru saja selesai berlatih.

Draco, yang saat itu sedang melepas pelindung tangannya, memandang Theo. "Bagaimana apanya? Kami hanya berteman biasa. Sama seperti aku dan kalian berdua."

Jelas jawaban itu tidak memuaskan bagi Theo, juga Blaise, meski pemuda berkulit gelap itu tetap tak bersuara. Bagaimana mungkin hubungan Draco dengan si Harry Potter itu sama seperti hubungan pertemanan diantara mereka bertiga? Setelah kenal sejak hari pertama mereka di Hogwarts, Theo dan Blaise langka sekali mendapatkan senyuman dari Draco. Sementara saat bersama Harry, Theo dan Blaise selalu melihat wajah Draco tampak rileks dan selalu saja tersenyum. Tanpa diketahui baik pleh Draco meupun Harry, sebenarnya Theo dan Blaise juga jadi sering mengobrol dengan Hermione dan Ron, membahas perubahan sifat dua sahabat mereka itu. Dari puluhan kali obrolan yang tak bisa dibilang ringan, keempat remaja sebaya itu sampai pada kesimpulan, kalau Draco dan Harry... saling jatuh cinta dan keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari timbulnya perasaan itu.

"Okay... cuma teman biasa. Tapi apa teman biasa wajar duduk berdekatan dan berangkulan pundak?" tanya Theo lagi.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "memangnya kenapa dengan itu? Kau dan Blaise juga sering 'kan?"

Dua pemuda Slytherin itu menghela nafas bersamaan. Entah apa si Pangeran Es ini terlalu cool, atau— terlalu polos? Padahal Hermione dan Ron yang baru saja akrab dengan mereka tahu kalau hubungan Blaise dan Theo bukan sekedar sahabat karib saja, lantas kenapa Draco sama sekali tidak sadar? Padahal mereka sudah kenal lama.

Akhirnya Blaise memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang makin lama makin jadi tidak nyambung ini, "kami akan kembali ke asrama. Kau ikut?"

"Tidak. Kalian duluan saja! Aku mau ke perpustakaan sebentar."

"Okay," kata Theo, "sampai nanti, Draco." Dan dia pun berlalu bersama Blaise.

Masih berdiri diam di tempat, Draco memandang dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya itu. Melihat Blaise membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Theo yang membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu tertawa.

"... Yang pasti aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Harry," gumam Draco, "dasar aneh."

Barulah Draco beranjak dan menuju ke perpustakaan, sama sekali tak peduli pada gads-gadis yang dia lewati.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxox

HYAAAA!!! MAAP GA JADI TWO-SHOT!! Abis mendadak dapat tambahan ide yang pas banget buat disempilin. Oh—baru kali ini aku melenceng dari plot yang aku buat sendiri OTL #headbang. Tapi Chap depan emang udah endingnya =|

Ya—pokoknya aku masih setia menunggu ripiu. Dan ummm... mungkin chap berikutnya agak lama –lagi- coz aku lagi ga dalam kondisi fit untuk ngetik TT^TT


	3. Chapter 3

D-Magic

(Digital Magic)

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Liburan Natal akhirnya tiba juga. Harry sudah tidak sabar kembali ke Grimmauld Place dan bertemu dengan Sirius juga Regulus. Dua pria itu juga pengunjung tetap blog Harry dan selalu meninggalkan komentar. Meski komentar keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Regulus tak segan memberi kritikan pedas kalau foto Harry terasa 'mati', sementara dari Sirius, selalu saja komen yang berisi kenangan-kenangan tentang masa dia membuat kekacauan di Hogwarts. Harry jadi berpikir, mungkin dulu di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts ada 'jejak peninggalan' kekacauan yang dibuat para Marauders.

"Apa yang kau potret dari sini, Harry?" tanya Ron saat melihat sahabatnya itu asik jepret sana-sini dari jendela kompartemen.

"Suasana sebelum kembali ke London. Lihat sekelompok anak kelas satu di sana!" Harry menunjuk junior-junior mereka di dekat pintu kereta, "heboh sekali."

Hermione menghela nafas, "kita dulu juga begitu. Liburan pertama di sekolah berasrama pasti di tunggu dengan tidak sabar, kan?"

Puas, Harry pun menurunkan kamera profesional yang dia beli. Sudah banyak yang terekam di sana, karena terlanjur semangat, Harry pun mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas dan bersiap meng-upload foto-foto itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mencetaknya, Harry?" tanya Ron, "kan sayang juga kalau cuma jadi foto diam ala muggle begitu."

"Tidak mau. Mencetak foto sihir itu bukan pekara mudah. Lagipula aku lebih senang foto biasa seperti ini," Harry menyambungkan kameranya ke laptop dan mulai membenahi blog miliknya yang sekarang jadi populer. Bangga juga rasanya ada begitu banyak orang yang menyukai hasil jepretannya.

Saat sedang asik memilih foto yang akan dia publish, saat itu muncullah page obrolan dia dengan 'SteelEyes'. Tersenyum, Harry membalas sapaan Draco.

"_Kereta belum juga berangkat, kau sudah online saja."_

"_Sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Kau sedang apa?"_

"_Upload foto baru. Kalau kau? Tidak memasukkan lukisan baru ke blogmu?"_

"_Aku online di ponsel. Malas memangku laptop."_

"_... Kenapa sepertinya kau lemas begitu sih? Ini liburan, harusnya kau semangat sedikit dong!"_

"_Hanya sedang tidak mood untuk pulang."_

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak tetap tinggal saja di Hogwarts?"_

"_Dan memberi alasan pada Dad supaya dia bisa mengurungku selama liburan musim panas nanti? Tidak— aku lebih memilih mengurung diri dari pada dikurung."_

Harry tertawa, _"kau duduk di gerbong mana?"_

"_Gerbong ke dua dari belakang."_

"_Kenapa memilih gerbong belakang? Lebih enak di depan. Seperti aku. Aku ada di gerbong pertama."_

"_Malas. Terlalu ramai dan jadi pusat perhatian."_

"_Kalau begitu kau ke gerbong barang saja. Dijamin sepi."_ Harry tertawa lagi saat melihat kiriman dari Draco yang berupa emoticon wajah troll yang sedang marah. Harry membalasnya dengan mengirim emoticon snitch yang terbang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

.

Draco menyimpan ponselnya saat Harry berpamitan dan bilang kalau dia mau tidur dulu, semalaman mereka memang ber-chatting ria sampai nyaris fajar, makanya Draco tidak heran kalau Harry mengantuk.

"Sudah selesai?" Blaise menurunkan novel yang dia baca, "sejak tadi menghadap layar ponsel terus, apa matamu tidak sakit?"

"Mending juga ponsel, dari pada buku membosankan kegemaranmu itu," kata Draco, duduk bersandar dan memandang ke luar jendela, "kemana Theo?" tanyanya saat sadar kalau Theo tidak ada di dalam kompartemen.

"Mana bisa dia diam sejam saja di dalam kompartemen," kata Blaise cuek, kembali membaca bukunya.

Draco hanya berkomentar 'hmm' singkat, lalu dia pun memejamkan mata, "aku mau tidur. Jangan bangunkan aku kecuali kalau sudah sampai!" dan Draco pun langsung tertidur pulas, tak peduli pada kehebohan di luar kompartemen...

.

"Draco! Draco bangun! Kita hampir sampai di King's Cross."

Suara Blaise membuat Draco terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat kalau di luar hari sudah berubah gelap dan lmpu kompartemen sudah menyala. Dia benar-benar tidur sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kau ini tidur apa mati suri? Tidak bangun sama sekali," kata Theo yang sedang memakai jubahnya, "waktu ditawari makanan dari troli juga tidak bangun."

Draco tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Dia menyisir poninya dengan jemari, tapi helai rambut pirangnya langsung kembali ke tempat semula. Lalu dia mengambil tasnya dan juga memakai jubahnya. Rasanya... makin berat untuk pulang. Pasti setelah ini ayahnya mengomel kalau tahu Draco masih tetap melukis. Tak habis pikir rasanya... apa sih salahnya melukis? Toh nilai-nilai Draco juga tidak buruk. Dia masih setia mencantumkan namanya di daftar pemegang nilai tertinggi di Hogwarts. Apa yang membuat ayahnya tidak puas?

Akhirnya kereta Hogwarts Express pun berhenti di stasiun King's Cross di peron 9 ¾ yang dipenuhi oleh para orang tua murid yang datang untuk menjemput anak mereka. Bersama dengan Blaise dan Theo, Draco turun dari kereta dan memandang ke sekeliling.

"Kau dijemput atau pulang sendiri?" tanya Blaise yang membawa kopernya.

"Entahlah. Kalian duluan saja!" kata Draco.

"Okay. Sampai jumpa natal nanti, Draco," Blaise menepuk pundak Draco, begitu juga Theo. Kedua pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan khusus yang menyediakan jaringan floo.

Lalu Draco memandang ke sekeliling, di tengah ramainya orang seperti ini, Draco tidak yakin apa orang tuanya ada di sini atau dia harus pulang sendiri. Saat sedang mencari sosok ayah dan ibunya, tak sengaja Draco melihat Harry sudah bertemu dengan penjemputnya. Dua pewaris nama keluarga Black. Sebenarnya Draco masih ada hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Black, mengingat ibunya adalah nona dari keluarga itu. Demi sopan santun, Draco pun menghampiri tiga orang itu.

"Draco!"

Sebelum Draco sempat menyapa, Harry sudah memanggilnya terlebih dahulu, dia pun menyapa dua Black senior itu, "selamat malam."

"Oh—anak Lucius," kata Sirius, "aku tidak tahu kau akrab dengan anggota keluarga Malfoy, Harry."

Harry nyengir, "baru-baru ini saja," katanya, "kau tidak dijemput, Draco?"

"Belum bertemu. Mungkin belum datang," Draco memandang ke sekeliling lagi, saat itu, dia khirnya melhat sosok ibunya di antara padatnya orang, "itu dia."

Tak lama sosok Narcissa Malfoy pun mendekat, wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang terurai itu langsung menghampiri Draco dan mencium kedua pipi putranya itu, setelahnya barulah ia menyapa dua saudaranya.

"Sirius, Regulus... tumben sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini," sapa Narcissa pada kedua sepupu lelakinya itu.

"Kau tampak tetap seperti dulu, Cissy," kata Sirius.

"Dan kau tetap saja bermulut manis," Narcissa tersenyum, "well, Regulus... kau tidak membalas sapaanku."

"... Hai, Cissy." Sapa Regulus singkat.

Narcissa berkacak pinggang, "kau selalu saja begitu. Sama sekali tidak berubah."

Draco dan Harry bertukar pandang, heran melihat interaksi tiga orang dewasa itu. Draco apalagi, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ibunya masih menjalin hubungan akrab dengan keluarga Black. Padahal biasanya meski berpapasan, ibunya tetap saja cuek. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah Draco sadar, ibunya tampak sedikit lebih santai karena ayahnya tidak ada di sana.

Lalu Narcissa memandang Harry, "Young Potter... Merlin, kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu, Harry. Dan kau punya mata ibumu..."

Kaget karena mendadak diajak bicara oleh Narcissa, Harry hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kau akrab dengan Mr Potter, juga dengan dua sepupuku ini, Draco."

Mendengar pertanyaan yang serupa seperti apa yang ditanyakan Sirius pada Harry, Draco menghela nafas, "aku baru saja akrab dengannya, Mum," kata pemuda pirang itu.

"Oh... bagus kalau begitu. Kenapa tidak kita undang saja mereka ke perayaan natal di manor tahun ini, Draco? Masa temanmu hanya dari Slytherin saja."

"Mum..."

"Ayolah, Draco. Mum bosan dengan teman-temanmu yang selalu saja sama setiap tahunnya," tanpa memperdulikan protes putranya, Narcissa memandang Harry dan dua sepupunya. "kalian bertiga, datanglah ke Malfoy Manor saat natal nanti. Aku akan menunggu kalian."

Sirius memandang sangsi pada Narcissa, "kau yakin? Bukannya Lucius tidak suka kalau kau mengundang orang sembarangan? Aku khususnya."

Tersenyum penuh arti, Narcissa membenahi lipatan gaunnya, "tenang saja. Kalian undangan khususku. Lucius juga tidak akan mau cari ribut di pesta natal yang dia selenggarakan," katanya, "nah—sekarang waktunya pulang, Draco. Sampai jumpa saat natal nanti."

Draco menghela nafas, "maaf— kadang aku sendiri suka tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Mum," katanya. Lalu di memandang Harry, "kalau kau memutuskan datang, kau boleh mengajak Ron dan Hermione."

"Oh—okay. Aku akan hubungi mereka nanti."

Dan Harry pun membiarkan Draco pergi bersama ibunya. Kemudian dia memandang Sirius, "kaget... baru sekali ini bicara dengan Mrs Malfoy. Ternyata tidak sekaku penampilannya."

"Well—Cissy dan Andromeda itu sepupu terdekatku dan Regulus," Sirius menyibak rambut hitamnya yang memanjang, "lain dengan sepupu Bella tersayang."

Lalu ketiganya pun meninggalkan King's Cross menuju ke rumah mereka di Grimmauld Place.

.

Selesai menata barang-barangnya di kamar, Harry pun berganti pakaian dan turun menuju ke ruang makan. Lapar sekali rasanya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Di ruang makan itu, sudah ada Sirius dan Regulus juga meja yang penuh dengan makanan kesukaan Harry. mereka bertiga pun segera saja menikmati sajian lezat hasil karya Kreacher.

"Jadi—bagaimana? Apa kita akan datang ke pesta natal keluarga Malfoy?" tanya Harry membuka pembicaraan.

Sirius dan Regulus berpandangan, tapi Sirius yang bicara, "karena Narcissa sudah berbaik hati mengundang kita, tidak sopan rasanya menolak. Atau... kau sudah ada acara lain dengan teman-temanmu?"

Harry menggeleng, "belum ada rencana. Aku juga belum tanya Ron atau Hermione, apa mereka bisa ikut ke undangan keluarga Malfoy."

"Natal ini kau pulang membawa kejutan yang benar-benar tidak aku sangka, Harry," kata Regulus setelah semenjak tadi tak bersuara, "padahal aku berpikir kau tidak akan cocok dengan Draco."

Harry memandang 'paman'nya itu, "kau pernah bertemu dengan Draco sebelum ini?"

"Ya—beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebelum kalian masuk Hogwarts," Regulus meminum teh di cangkirnya, "Draco itu tipe anak pendiam, makanya aku pikir dia tidak akan cocok denganmu yang... err... 'ramai'."

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini berisik, kan?" Harry memandang Regulus penuh selidik dan itu membuat Sirius tertawa tanpa sungkan.

Usai makan malam yang menyenangkan itu, Harry berpamitan ke kamar. Dia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk melanjutkan obrolan di ruang duduk. Lagipula dia juga mau menghubungi Ron juga Hermione untuk menyampaikan undangan dari Draco natal nanti.

Menguap lebar, Harry mengambil ponel dari meja dan langsung merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. dengan cepat dia mengirim WMS (Wizarding Message Service) pada Ron dan Hermione. Dan baru saja Harry meletakkan ponselnya, sudah ada jawaban dari WMSnya. Dari Ron.

"_Kau serius, mate? Undangan pesta natal dari keluarga Malfoy? Kau yakin aku boleh ikut?" _

Harry menghela nafas dan membalas pesan itu, _"aku serius. Ibu Draco sendiri yang menundang kami, dan Draco ingin kau dan Hermione juga datang. Jadi— kau ikut atau tidak?"_

Lagi-lagi jawaban dari Ron sampai dengan cepat, "kalau kau datang aku juga pasti datang, mate. Nanti aku bilang sama Mum kalau aku merayakan pesta natal bersamamu."

"Okay. Nanti berkumpul di Grimmauld Place saja. kita berangkat sama-sama dari sini."

Setelah balasan singkat berisi 'oke' dari Ron, Harry pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Balasan dari Hermione mungkin baru akan datang besok karena Harry pikir sobat perempuannya itu pasti sudah sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah untuk liburan. Dan bayangan kalau dia akan merayakan natal bersama Draco, entah kenapa membuat Harry bisa segera tidur dengan nyenyak...

.

#

.

Akhirnya hari natal tiba juga. Harry sudah siap dan mengenakan pakaian resmi berupa setelan jas hitam plus jubahnya. Lalu Hermione dan Ron datang bersama-sama. Keduanya juga mengenakan pakaian resmi, mengingat ini pesta di keluarga Malfoy, salah satu keluarga penyihir yang mempunyai pengaruh di Kementrian. Pastinya yang datang nanti orang-orang penting. Setelah persiapan terakhir, mereka semua pun bergantian menggunakan jaringan floo untuk menuju ke Malfoy Manor...

"Sirius, Regulus, senang kalian bisa datang," Narcissa menyambut tamunya dan mengecup pipi kedua pria itu, "halo, Harry. Ku lihat kau membawa temanmu."

"Selamat malam, Mrs Malfoy. Ini sahabatku, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger," Harry mengenalkan dua orang di sampingnya. Ron dan Hermione bergantian menyapa Nyonya Malfoy itu.

"Draco ada di sudut sana. Selalu bersama Blaise dan Theo. Aku heran, padahal tidak sedikit anak Slytherin yang datang kemari," Narcissa memandang ke sudut hall besar itu, "nah—nikmatilah pesta ini. Sirius, Regulus; Lucius ingin bertemu kalian saat aku bilang aku mengundang kalian ke pesta ini."

Sirius memutar bola matanya, "ini terdengar seperti masalah untukku."

Narcissa tertawa dan kemudian mengajak dua sepupunya pergi.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling berpandangan, lalu dengan canggung, mereka pun menghampiri Draco dengan menyelip-nyelip diantara tamu-tamu undangan yang memenuhi ruangan berhias mewah itu.

"Hei, Draco," sapa Harry.

"Oh— kalian datang juga," Draco menjabat tangan Harry dan Ron lalu mencium punggung tangan Hermione sebagai sapaan resmi, "ku harap Mum tidak mengoceh macam-macam tentangku," kata Draco.

Harry nyengir, "tidak kok. Dia hanya khawatir kalau kau tidak punya teman selain Blaise dan Theo."

Mendengar itu, dua Slytherin yang ada di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Draco memandang sebal pada mereka.

Lalu keenam remaja sebaya itu pun menikmati pesta natal yang meriah. Bertemu dengan teman-teman Hogwarts mereka, baik yang seangkatan maupun tidak. ini sungguh pesta kelas atas. Harry melihat beberapa orang dari Kementrian, seperti Kingsley Shacklebolt, lalu ada juga Amanda Bones. Bahkan Mentri Sihir pun turut hadir dan tengah berbincang dengan tuan rumah. Tak mau ikut campur urusan politik, para remaja itu menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersaji lalu keluar ke balkon untuk menghirup udara segar. Khusus untuk Draco— menghindari para gadis yang ingin mengajaknya berdansa.

"Ini yang paling aku benci dari pesta natal," gerutu Draco sambil bersandar di pagar balkon yang menghadap langsung ke taman depan yang dihiasi beribu bunga dan juga air mancur yang indah. Belum lagi para merak putih yang ikut memeriahkan natal dengan memamerkan sosok rupawan mereka.

"Pasrah saja. Kau kan sudah terlatih dari kecil," canda Theo yang baru saja mengosongkan gelas pialanya yang berisi butterbeer, "dari pada aku bosan mendengar keluhanmu terus, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan. Ayo, Blaise!" dia menyeret Blaise meninggalkan balkon dan pergi ke halaman dan menghilang di keremangan malam.

Saat itu Ron terlihat gugup. Sesekali dia melirik Hermione yang sedang mengagumi keindahan taman di Manor itu. Harry –yang paham akan perasaan Ron terhadap Hermione- memberi dukungan pada sobatnya itu dengan sikutan di pinggang. Ron menelan ludah paksa, lalu dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan akhirnya memberanikan diri.

Ron berdiri di belakang Hermione dan berdehem. Itu membuat Hermione berbalik dan memandang Ron.

"Ada apa, Ron?"

Berdehem sekali lagi, Ron lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione, "err— m-maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Hermione tampak terkejut sekali. Setelah beberapa detik keheningan yang menegangkan, akhirnya Hermione pun menyambut tangan Ron. Harry berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat rona merah di pipi Hermione saat dia mengapit lengan Ron dan masuk lagi ke hall dan bergabung di lantai dansa.

"Akhirnya tinggal kita berdua," kata Draco, "sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "err... bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja. kau bisa tunjukkan padaku isi Manor ini, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Di depan sana ada kolam air mancur berisi ikan dan juga tempat favorit para merak untuk berkumpul. Ayo!"

Harry pun mengikuti Draco meninggalkan balkon dan berjalan hingga hampir mencapai gerbang utama Malfoy Manor. Mereka berbelok ke kiri melintasi jalan setapak yang dibuat dari batu alam dan dipagari oleh semak mawar yang bermekaran dengan indah. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kolam bundar dari batu yang ditengahnya ada patung unicorn. Merak-merak putih duduk bersantai di rerumputan seolah bercengkrama. Dan lilin-lilin yang melayang dan secara sihir terlindung dari hembusan angin membuat suasana sangat indah.

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi kolam itu dan berbincang sejenak. Tentu saja tidak jauh-jauh dari perkembangan blog pribadi mereka. tapi mereka juga membahas hal lain. Sayang rasanya kalau hari istimewa ini dipakai untuk membahas hal-hal yang biasa. Jadilah mereka membicarakan tentang hal lain, dan entah bagaimana, obrolan itu berubah menjadi ajang curhat.

"Jadi liburanmu lebih banyak dipakai untuk menemani ayahmu dengan urusan bisnis-bisnisnya?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Begitulah. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Mum, mungkin tiap tahun aku memilih untuk melewatkan liburan natal di Hogwarts."

"Kalau begitu... lain kali kau yang merayakan natal di rumahku, ya? Aku yakin Sirius dan Regulus akan menyambutmu."

Draco membenahi jubahnya, "kau dan mereka berdua itu akrab sekali, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Sirius ayah baptisku, dia sangat memanjakanku. Regulus aku anggap seperti paman. Memang sih dia lebih pendiam dari Sirius, tapi aku tahu dia memperhatikan aku dengan caranya sendiri."

Jadi malas membahas hal-hal yang membuat depresi, mereka kembali lagi membahas tentang berita-berita yang sedang heboh di dunia maya, hingga musik-musik terbaru baik dari dnia sihir maupun musik muggle.

"Ah—aku ada satu lagu baru. Aku yakin kau suka," Harry mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, lalu memasang earphone, "ini— dengarkan!"

Draco mengambil sebelah earphone itu dan memakainya. Sebuah lantunan musik ringan menyapa telinganya.

_So take my heart this Christmas  
And wrap it in a ribbon and a bow  
Yes take my heart this Christmas  
Take it wherever you go_

Perhatian Draco terhadap lagu itu segera teralih saat dia mendengar Harry yang memakai bagian earphone yang lain tengah mendendangkan lagu itu. Mata Draco memandang wajah Harry yang tampak menikmati alunan musik yang mereka dengar. Lagi-lagi Draco merasakan kehangatan yang familiar setiap kali dia berdua dengan Harry. Rasa yang berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Draco kalau bersama keluarga atau teman-temannya.

Tanpa perintah dari otaknya, tangan Draco bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Harry dan menggegam jemari pemuda berkacamata itu. Draco bisa merasakan keterkejutan Harry saat itu, tapi seketika dia lega karena Harry tak menarik tangannya dan malah membalas genggaman itu.

Keheningan yang menyenangkan menyusup diantara mereka berdua. Hanya alunan lagu dari ponsel Harry saja yang mengisi kesunyian itu. Draco menoleh untuk memandang Harry, dan dia tersenyum melihat Harry juga tengah memandangnya. Harry membalas senyuman itu, lalu dia bersandar pada pundak Draco, membiarkan earphone di telinganya terlepas.

Lalu Draco melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka hanya untuk merangkul pundak Harry, membawa pemuda itu makin dekat padanya. Aneh— dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak dengan gadis manapun... tidak dengan siapapun. Hanya saat dia bersama Harry saja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"... Kau mau jalan-jalan ke tempat lain?" tawar Draco.

Harry menolaknya, "disini saja. Aku... masih ingin disini... denganmu."

Mendengar itu, Draco melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pundak Harry. Dia memandag wajah Harry yang sangat dia suka. Kedua mata Harry yang hijau bersinar cemerlang diantara kerlip cahaya lilin di sekitar mereka. mata yang sudah membius Draco sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Draco mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, lalu mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Harry memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan yang terasa kaku, tapi juga lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Ada getar lembut menyusup di hatinya saat Harry merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Dia tahu Draco tengah menciumnya, dan dia suka itu.

Benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Harry akan membalas ciumannya, Draco segera menghapus keraguannya dan memperdalam ciuman itu, membuat Harry takluk padanya. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dan menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan pemuda itu. sungguh— rasanya sama seperti saat dia 'bertemu' dengan tongkat sihirnya. Dia telah bertemu dengan bagian dirinya yang telah lama menghilang. Mengisi ruang kosong di dalam hatinya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk mengakhirinya. Bagaikan mabuk firewhiskey yang membuat mereka melupakan keberadaan apapun di sana, yang terpikir adalah kebersamaan mereka... kebersamaan yang sungguh ingin mereka rasakan selamanya.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tapi tidak dengan suasana pesta. Musik masih terdengar bahkan sampai ke halaman depan. Draco, yang sedang mengajak Harry jalan-jalan ke sisi taman Manor yang lain memandang siluet orang-orang di dalam hall yang tengah menikmati keceriaan natal.

"Sepertinya di dalam makin heboh saja. Kau mau masuk?"

"Tidak usah. Lebih enak di luar saja," Harry berjalan di sebelah Draco.

Mereka pun kembali menyusuri jalan setaak di halaman Manor yang sangat luas itu. Mereka juga sesekali melihat beberapa pasangan muda yang memilih untuk 'menyepi' dari hingar bingar pesta dan musik untuk menikmati udara musim dingin yang bersahabat.

Selama mereka berjalan, tak satu pun dari Draco atau Harry yang menyinggung tentang ciuman yang mereka bagi tadi. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau itu merupakan ungkapan dari apa yang mereka rasakan. Perasaan asing yang kini telah tampak wujud dan rupanya. Perasaan yang telah mengikat mereka dalam sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat belaka.

"Bangunan apa di sana?" tanya Harry, menunjuk pada sebuah gazebo klasik berbentuk bulat yang terbuat dari kayu yang dirambati tumbuhan. bunga-bunga bermekaran indah di sekeliling pagarnya.

"Itu buatan Mum. Disana biasanya dia mengundang para nyonya dan nona keluarga lain utuk menikmati teh. Kadang kalau Dad sedang ke luar negri, aku sering melukis di sana."

Harry memandang Draco, "—kau masih saja tidak diizinkan melukis?"

"Begitulah. Dad selalu mengharapkanku bekerja di Kementrian. Paling tidak jadi Auror. Padahal aku tidak ada minat pada pekerjaan itu," Draco mengajak Harry ke gazebo itu, "Mum bilang aku boleh memilih pekerjaan apa yang aku ska. Ini hidupku dan Dad tidak berhak mengatur apa yang aku inginkan. Jadi— aku rasa aku akan terus jadi pembangkang sampai Dad menyetujui keputusanku."

Harry bersandar di tiang gazebo itu, "lalu... bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Kau... juga akan merahasiakannya?"

Nada cemas yang ketara di suara Harry membuat Draco mendekati pemuda itu, "kau tenang saja. orang seperti Dad butuh sebuah kabar yang akan membuatnya lumayan shock. Aku... akan bicara sekali lagi dengannya. Tentang pilihan hidupku, juga tentangmu."

"Kalau... kalau dia menolak?"

Sekali lagi Draco mengusap sisi wajah Harry, "aku akan pastikan itu akan jadi terakhir kalinya Dad bicara denganku."

"Draco..."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, "tenang saja. lama kelamaan Dad juga akan luluh kok. Aku tahu dia bisa mengerti. Tapi prosesnya mungkin agak lama dan menyebalkan," kata Draco menenangkan Harry, "kalau tentang Mum... hem... mungkin dia tidak akan sesulit Dad, meski tetap saja aku yakin dia akan terkejut sekali."

Harry memandang kedua bola mata Draco yang dipenuhi dengan kesungguhan itu, "kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa? Aku tidak mau melihat ayah atau ibumu mendadak di angkut ke St. Mungo gara-gara terlalu shock."

Draco tertawa, "sudah—kau tenang saja. St. Mungo tidak akan ketambahan pasien, kok."

Harry tersenyum mendengar candaan Draco.

"Lalu—kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa tidak ada masalah dengan dua Black senior itu?"

"Tidak akan ada masalah," kata Harry yakin, "Sirius jelas enjoy saja. Tapi Regulus... ku rasa dia akan menceramahi aku dua atau tiga jam sebelum memberikan restunya. Regulus selalu begitu. Jadi—santai saja."

Tak bicara lagi, kedua remaja belia itu pun menghangatkan diri dalam pelukan kekasih mereka. Merasakan detak jantung yang berdenyut seirama, seolah menggantikan mereka untuk bicara. Butir salju turun perlahan dan mistletoe entah bagaimana menghiasi gazebo itu kala keduanya kembali berbaur dalam sebuah ciuman dalam yang membuat dinginnya malam tak lagi terasa. Saat ini tak ada yang mereka pedulikan, tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia yang serba putih ini.

Natal tahun itu merupakan natal terindah yang pernah mereka rasakan. Dan itu tak akan terlupakan hingga akhir usia mereka nanti...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxox

HOREE! AKHIRNYA BERHASIL DITAMATKAN! Maaf lama banget. Efek setelah kena flu parah saiaadi ngeBlank mau ngetik T_T So—masih ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak di review page saia? Diterima dengan senang hati^^

Berhubung minggu depan saia udah memenuhi permintaan untuk melanjutkan fic saia di fandom lain, untuk sementara belum akan ada Drarry dari saia. Tapi—don't worry. Seteah misi saia selesai, saia bakal sesegera memPublish Drarry yang baru^^

PS : secuil lyric lagu di fic ini bukan punya aku. Tapi punya Lenka dari lagu All My Bells are Ringing.


End file.
